


Albus/Scorpius Oneshot

by purpleforest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Bottom Scorpius, Does not follow plot of Cursed Child, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Bottoming, Harry Potter Next Generation, Insecurity, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My first sexscene, Nervousness, Next Generation, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension, Top Albus, non-canon, short backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleforest/pseuds/purpleforest
Summary: There is a lot of sexual tension between Albus and Scorpius. What will happen when Albus decide to follow Rose' advice and do something about it? Sex with short backstory, and even though I suck at summaries, I can assure you that it is at least better than it sounds :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This fix contains relationship between two male characters, explicit sex scene between two male characters and mention of rape, hate, war and death. DON’T LIKE - DON’T READ!!!
> 
> Soooo, as I said: this is just a quick oneshot, I wrote it in the middle of the night when I was bored, it is not read through by a beta (and english is not my first language) so don't get your grammatical hopes up too high :)  
> Also posted on my ff.net account.

”… And then I said: Well I wouldn't do that if I were you. Her face was the best thing I have ever seen. Oh man I wished I had a camera” James said and the entire table fell into a loud laughter. Albus laughed along with them, both because the joke had actually been funny for once, but mostly because he loved the atmosphere that came along with dinnertime. As usual he ate dinner in company of his cousins and siblings, this night they were situated at the Slytherin table in the Great hall. As they were all divided in different houses they had simply decided that they would move around for dinner, and eat breakfast and lunch which their respective houses. Being brought up by the second war-generation, as they were known in the children's era, they knew the value of friends and family. Their parents had all lost many people close to them, all lost family members and they had made sure to tell their children to value the love while they still had it.

Albus knew he was very different from most of his family, being introvert and shy while the rest were outgoing and quite crazy. He didn’t love them any less for it, nor did they love him less, it was just that every time they got to know someone new they made sure to point out his differentness as they called it. They only one of his cousins who was like him was Louis, the son of his mothers oldest brother Bill and his wife Fleur. Louis was Albus’ best guy friend, and he along with his other cousin Rose, daughter of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, were the group who usually stuck together. They were all three in their sixth year by now, making them the third oldest year of the school. After the war a voluntary eight year had been added to give all students a chance of staying to learn some extra magic, mostly the kind of spells and potions used in a special area of expertise. Those who stayed for their eight year got to choose which area they wanted to specialise in, so James had stayed to do a pre-Auror year, while Albus was thinking about staying to do a pre-Healer year. Suddenly he felt someone brush past him on their way out of the Great hall. Albus did not turn as he already knew who it was: Scorpius Malfoy, Louis’ housemate and other best friend. During the last year Albus had found himself more and more intrigued by the boy, and just before the summer vacation they had entered a trying friendship. Albus had always known he was attracted to other guys and had recognised his feelings quite soon, but when he had tried to talk to Scorpius about the obvious attraction between them he had been deeply disappointed in his friend. Scorpius had had girlfriends in the past and before Albus he had never been attracted to another boy. He was not scared of being gay, in the magical world it was not frowned upon the way it was in the muggle world, but he was unsure of his feelings. He did not want to enter something with Albus and risk ruining their friendship, knowing Albus needed something more that just a friend with benefits. Albus was not a virgin, neither was he some sort of monk, but he had been hurt several times before and had come to realise that casual relationships was not his cup of tea so to speak.

Ever since the beginning of the new term in September Albus’ and Scorpius’ friendship had been weaker than normal, but also filled with sexual innuendos and tension. They both felt the attraction between them, but Scorpius was to unsure in himself to do something about it, and Albus to self conscious to dare to make a move. The past two weeks Scorpius had taken to the habit of touching Albus at any chance he got, brushing past him in the Great hall, making sure their hands touched when handing over something and small gestures like that. Albus was not quite sure of his intentions, he had had a crappy week in school which meant he hadn’t had the time to meet up with Scorpius to talk.

”Albus, are you even listening to me?” He was yanked out of his thoughts by Rose screaming in his ear and hitting him in the side of his head.

”Ouch Rose! Did you have to hit me so hard?” Albus said and rubbed his head.

”Albus Severus Potter. I swear I will hit you even harder if you don’t start listening to me again! I know you are in a rough period of time with school and Scorpius and everything, but I am sick and tired of being ignored. Either forget about the boy as he clearly does not appreciate you as much as he should, or go shag him already. Do not stay in this mood pitying yourself, because you are ruining the mood for us all.” As usual Rose had clear opinions, and for her the world really was just that simple. She was smart enough to get the grades she desired, pretty enough to get the boys, and popular enough to have many good friends. She was outgoing enough to never have trouble with making new contacts and confident enough to never doubt herself. Not for the first time, Albus envied his cousin, wishing his life was just as simple. See what you want and then go get it.

”Rose, we have talked about this. You know why I can’t just go shag him as you put it, and you also know why I can’t just forget about him. He is everything I want, smart, beautiful and most of all: understanding. I cant let him get away from me, because then I will always wonder what could have happened and that is not how I wanna live my life.”

”Then go shag him!” She put her hands up in the air, as if it was the obvious choice and Albus was being stupid and childish. He saw how practically everyone in the entire room turned to look at us at her words and wished he could just sink through the ground. Rose on the other hand didn’t even seem to notice as she kept talking. ”Albus I know you have been hurt, but none of those guys were Scorpius. You know him, he is your friend and he would never hurt you. You know what I think about him, but you also know how different we are you and me. Even I can see that he cares for you, he is just not sure of himself. And you telling him you don’t wanna get hurt has only scared him more, he is now terrified of hurting you while you are terrified of being hurt. Don’t act like a child Albus, I know you are so much braver than this.” Her tone turned from chiding to caring, and I knew she had a point. As always she saw the situation as it truly was, without a mind which sole purpose seemed to be to make any and all situations harder than they were, like Albus had. But even knowing she was right he couldn’t let go of the tiny voice in his head, the voice reminding him of the pain that came with rejection, the pain from being pushed away. The pain of losing someone close just because he wanted something he shouldn’t have wanted.

 The next day started out slowly: Albus had barely slept at all the night before due to dreams and thoughts, and the first class of the day was double history of magic with the Hufflepuffs. It was the house where least of my relatives were, and none of them were in my year, meaning it was quite a lonely class. Rose was there as well, but she was still pissed at her cousin for not ”taking charge of his own life” as she put it. He tried taking notes for the first twenty-five minutes of the class, but when he looked down and realised that everything that was written down was information he already knew, Albus gave up. Obviously they were still at the time period of the the first great wizarding war, and considering his grandmother and grandfather both had lived through it he already knew everything. Both Molly and Arthur had shared their information with the cousins, meaning they were way ahead of the rest of the class. Few people from the war generations chose to speak about their experiences, believing that if they ignored it the memories would go away. The family of Albus Potter, and all the Weasley children, were different, maybe because they had been raised with the biggest heroes from the second war, or that their surrogate brother Teddy Lupin had wanted to know about his parents. Teddy’s father, Remus Lupin had lived and fought through the first war, making it interesting for his son. As his parents had died in the battle of Hogwarts, just like Albus’ fathers parents had died when he was just a baby as well, they were always open when speaking about death. They spoke about their loss, and remembered the great things about the people that had been taken away from them.

Albus’ next class, Defence against the dark arts, would be the last of the day as the sixth years had free study time the entire afternoon. They were to start a project which would be worked with in pairs, meaning the classes for the rest of the week was cancelled to give the students enough time to finish their projects. Albus knew his professor had told them he would divide them based on their goals, knowledge and expertise in the area. Albus was the best student in the class, but at the same time it was not a subject which interested him very much. He did well because he had learned a lot from watching his father, the Head Auror, and he had an easy time learning. When they got to the classroom he took his normal place between Rose and Louis, with the Scamander twins on Rose’s other side. He heard someone plop down next to Louis as well and looked up and right into the beautiful grey eyes of Scorpius Malfoy. Luckily for Albus the professor entered the room just then, catching the eyes of the class. Awkward stares from Scorpius would not have been the best way to start the last class of the week, so for once Albus was grateful for the timing of the start of class.

”Okay class, so I know you are all excited to find out about what and with whom you will work on your project, so I will simply start with that after giving out a little bit of information: Remember to be careful and ask me if you wish to set up a meeting with one of the creatures. Most can be trusted, but not all. Also remember that the project is in your hands, and the only thing stopping you is your own creativity. First pair: Rose Weasley and Lorcan Scamander. Your subject will be vampires. Second pair is Louis Weasley and Anastasia Thomas. You will work about another creature: Werewolves. Third pair is… And the last pair is Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter. As the two top students in this subject, not only in this year, but on the entire school you will get a quite different subject. You will get to invent a defensive spell on your own, a spell which can be used silently and wandlessly, but what it will defend you from you will get to decide yourselves. And please try to remember not to kill each other, yeah?” The professor was referring to the last project the boys had done together, about three year previous, a project which had ended on such a bad note that Albus had accidentally used magic to blast Scorpius away from him, at the same time as the Scorpius had tried to bodybind Albus, a combination which had gotten them both landed in the hospital wing. Albus smiled a bit at the memory, since Scorpius and him had become friends it was a memory they both looked back at with humour. 

”Mr. Potter I am being serious. I am taking a big risk with placing the two of you together, but I hope that you can handle it better now considering you are only a year away from being adults. I expect perfect results and no reports of misbehaviour, is that clear?”

”Yes professor, I promise.”

”You too, Mr. Malfoy. I mean it, I will not allow any childish misbehaviours.”

”I promise we will behave Sir.”

”Good. Then you are all free to leave to eat lunch and begin with your projects. You will share your results with me this time next week, however it is up to you if you wish to share the results with the rest of the class as well as me.” Everyone began packing up their things and then paired up before leaving the room. Last out was Scorpius and Albus, both a little bit nervous to be in each others company for such a long period of time.

”So maybe we should start with what kind of spell we wish to counteract and then we can start thinking about how to do so? If we think about it individually during lunch, we can meet up again at five or something? By then at least we should have some ideas” Albus said. He was tired of the awkward silence, wondering if his cowardice would ruin his relationship with Scorpius instead of preserving it. Scorpius looked at him when he heard the tired voice, but he chose not to comment on it.

”Sounds good. See you outside the Room of Requirement at five then?” Albus nodded in response before parting ways with Scorpius. He decided to skip lunch in favour for getting some private time to think. He had realised that this was his last chance with Scorpius, if he ever wanted to be with him, it had to be now. Otherwise it would be to late for their friendship, and Albus could not bear the thought of loosing him now, only to try something mediocre later and ruin even the last pieces of the friendship they had. But he also knew that if he decided to act on it and give Scorpius a chance, it would be on Scorpius’ terms. Scorpius was not ready for anything longterm yet, and he wouldn’t be for quite a while meaning that Albus had to take the risk of getting hurt again, something he had promised never to do again, not after his bad experiences. He went up to the room of requirement, asking it to recreate his favorite spot in the forest close to his childhood home. It was a small wooden hut, which he had built himself, close to the big river where he and his sibling used to swim during the summers. He went inside the hut and lay down on the floor, just thinking for a long time.

Scorpius POV

Scorpius parted ways with Albus after he had proposed to do just that. Albus had sounded tired and worn out, but Scorpius had chosen not to comment on it. He would spend plenty of time with his friend the following days, a fact he was not yet sure about concerning of it was a blessing or a curse. Scorpius was not oblivious to the attraction between, neither could he deny how well they fitted together. But his whole life he had liked girls, been attracted to girls. He had nothing against same sex relationships like he had seen some of the muggleborns had. He could not for his life understand why they would even make a difference between love between a man and a woman, and a man and a man. It was like they saw love as a feeling which could only occur between two people of different sexes. Scorpius shook his head and went back to his original line of thoughts: Why he could not be with Albus they way Albus wanted him to. He knew his parents would not care that Albus’ last name was Potter, Draco had long since asked forgiveness, and received it, from Harry Potter and his friends. And Scorpius mother Astoria would complain even less, being younger than the so-called golden trio meant the she had never spoken to them, and coming from a pureblood family which had stayed neutral during the war made sure she had no history between herself and Albus’ parents. Scorpius had always been quite a lonely kid, not liking the children of his parents friends, and being too self conscious to ask strangers to play with him, had left him growing up without close friends. When he had come to Hogwarts he had seated himself in the only compartment where there still was room for another person and where he did not know anyone. In the compartment there had been three kids, all his own age. When he had opened the door they had all turned towards him:

”I am sorry, but can I sit with you? Everywhere else is either full, or there are people which dislike me.” Scorpius was nervous, if they said no he would have nowhere to sit. He had asked in four other compartments before he came to this one and had soon understood that the people here with him were the children of people his father and their family had ruined. Some of them were directly affected by the wrong-doings of his ancestors, other just disliked their family on principle. The fact that his family had openly been a part of the loosing side of the final battle, well the whole war to be honest, had not helped him in gaining new friends.

”Yeah sure sit down. My name is Rose Weasley, and these are my cousins Albus Potter and Louis Weasley. What is your name?” When the girl had opened her mouth and invited him to sit with them, a surge of happiness had gone through Scorpius body, but as soon as he heard her name his heart sunk in his chest. Two of the children of the golden trio and their cousin, there was no way they would allow him to stay once he had told them his name. Still, he did:

”My name is Scorpius Malfoy.” He expected their smiles to turn sour and their expressions to tell him to leave as well as their mouths, but neither of that happened.

”Hello Scorpius. Please sit down. It is nice to meet you.” Scorpius had to fight hard to not lose control over his face. If there were anyone he had expected to hate him it would be these kids, especially Rose as her mother had not only been tortured in Scorpius own home, but his own father had also been forced to rape her, Hermione that is. Scorpius knew that neither of his parents had spoken with the golden trio after the one short meeting they had gone through with so that Harry Potter had enough facts to plead the case of Draco and his parents to the ministry after the war.

”I am sorry if I disturbed you, I didn’t know who you were when I knocked, or else I would have gone somewhere else. I’ll try to just be quiet and not disturb you” Scorpius said while carefully avoiding eye contact with the other kids. He felt so bad about interrupting them, like he had done it on purpose. Rose laughed at him as he slowly sat down next to the kid she had introduced as Louis Weasley.

”Don’t be silly! Why would you feel that way? We haven’t even met before today, so how can you think that we would dislike you?” Rose seemed to be a very open and happy person, something Scorpius normally would have appreciated, but that day it made him feel insecure.

”Because of the history between our parents. There is a lot of bad blood there…” Scorpius would have bitten his own tongue of if he could. He hadn’t meant to say the word ”blood”, it just came out. Considering actual blood had been one of the problems between his parents and the parents of the other kids, it was not the smartest thing to say.

”Scorpius, our parents history is their history. We wont judge you based on your parents actions, just like I hope you wont judge us based on our parents actions. the grew up in times of war, on different sides from each other, something that formed their actions. It is up to us to chose what will form us and our actions.” She seemed to sure that Scorpius could do nothing else than return her smile and nod. The rest of the train ride consisted of Rose and Albus speaking about something, well mostly it was Rose speaking and Albus listening, but still. After about an hour the kid next to him turned and began speaking about small things, and Scorpius could not help but smile again. Maybe he could find a friend after all.

Scorpius smiled as he remembered the memory. He had been so scared and insecure, and they had taken him under their wings. Rose and Albus had been sorted into Gryffindor, while Scorpius and Louis had ended up in Slytherin. Even though he had not continued to hang out with the two Gryffindors, he had continued his friendship with Louis and it had grown to be so much more than he could have ever imagined. Louis truly was his best friend, and even though he still spent a lot of time with his cousins, Scorpius knew he would always be there. He also remembered the first class he had at the school: Double potions with the Gryffindors. Five of them had ganged up on Scorpius and had picked at him, and one of them had even hit him with his fist. Louis had come to his side and tried to reason with the other children, but they had pretended not to hear him. It only took a minute though before Rose and Albus had seen what was going on and had collected all their friends in the class and had come to defend Scorpius. Since that day no one had ever picked on Scorpius again, knowing that the Potter and Weasley children had his back.

Albus POV

About five minutes to five Albus deserted the rooms version of his favorite spot and went out the door to wait for Scorpius. He had reached a decision almost two hours previous and had simply stayed in the room to mentally prepare himself for carrying out his decision. By the time he went out to face Scorpius he felt confident and he knew that he had made the right decision, no matter what others would think about it. As soon as he entered the hallway he was face to face with the other boy. Scorpius looked a bit surprised to see Albus coming out of the room, but made no comments.

”So I hope you have no other plans tonight?” Albus had to ask, knowing that while he had made his mind up, Scorpius might still be unsure. Albus was aware of the fact that Scorpius was a bottom, even though he had never been with another man his personality showed the fact clear to Albus. Albus himself was a switch and could enjoy both positions, but now he had his mind set for top in order to make the best possible ground for his and Scorpius relationship. He also knew how insecure Scorpius could be in situations that were new to him, resulting in a need for Albus to show his strength so that the other boy could feel safe. Scorpius looked a bit nervous at first, but relaxed once he saw Albus confident face, safe in the knowledge that Albus was in charge.

”Well I had planned on doing a bit of reading ahead with Louis, but I could easily postpone that to some other night. What did you have in mind? Cause we both know where we stand in the discussion.” There was no need to mention which discussion Scorpius was talking about as both boys knew it.

”We both know where you stand, but you no longer know where I stand. I have come to realise that taking a chance on you might be the best decision I could ever do, cause at least then I have tried. I believer we can make it, make you feel less insecure, and make me a bit more daring. I am willing to take a chance, and we both know that this kind of relationship is all you are ready for now, maybe all you will be ready for for a long time to come. So with your permission I would like us to quickly decide on a subject for the project, and then proceed to have a good time. Would that be okay?” Albus knew he had probably repeated himself a bit too much, but he needed to make Scorpius understand where he was coming from. Scorpius looked at him, as if expecting Albus to laugh at him and tell him it was a joke, but Albus made sure to look confident and it seemed to work. Scorpius went back to being relaxed and then said:

”I would love to. Just…” He cut himself of and blushed, something that intrigued Albus.

”Just what Scor?”

”I… You know I have never been with another male before, right? And still I just feel like… Feel like I would like…” He blushed so deep Albus had to fight not to laugh. If he laughed he would ruin everything, but he thought Scorpius was just so adorable when he was embarrassed.

”Scor, if you are trying to tell me that you think you would like it better to be the bottom partner and is simply embarrassed to say so, then you don’t have to. Cause I already know that.” Scorpius looked up quickly, and expression of shock and gratefulness in his face.

”How did you know? I mean as I have no experience you can not have asked someone else. And I know for sure that I have not told anyone that I would prefer to not top.” Albus once again fought back his laughter and said:

”Scorpius Malfoy, I have known you since we were eleven years old. I have known you well for almost a year. I have grown up with you, and we have talked enough about sex and sexual preferences for me to know what you like and what you don’t like. Trust me, okay?”

”Okay” Scorpius answered with relief clear in his face. Albus paced in front of the wall which hid the door to the room of requirement, thinking of a cosy bedroom, but with another room first when they entered the door. The first room would have desks and the alike so that the boys could decide on their project without the distraction of a bed where they knew they were just about to have sex. The door appeared and Albus held it open for Scorpius to enter first, but the other boy hesitated once more and said:

”Al, you know I want this, probably even more than you, but… Okay I am going to sound so weak now, but please be gentle with me? You know how insecure I am, but also how much I detest pain. I know some pain is unavoidable for the first time, but I also know that as long as the top partner takes it easy and gentle it will be an experience both partners can enjoy.” Albus stepped closer to Scorpius, close enough to kiss him if he wanted to, but instead he took Scorpius by his shoulders and said:

”Scor, if you are so nervous that you can’t even trust me not to hurt you, this is not going to work. I promise I would never hurt you, but if you can’t let that fear go, then we can not go through with this. Understood.”

”Yes, sorry. You know I trust you, I just let my nerves get the best of me. Lets go inside, yeah?” Albus smiled and dropped his hands from the shoulders before he led his lover-to-be into the room. Scorpius leu out a surprised laughter as he saw the first room.

”I had completely forgotten about our assignment” he exclaimed, making Albus laugh as well.

”Yeah, I figured it would be wise to solve that before we got into the bedroom, seeing as the bed could act as a distraction. So have you come up with any ideas?” Albus had been to busy thinking about his decision regarding his relationship with Scorpius that he himself had not had the time to think about the assignment, but he hoped Scorpius had been a bit more productive.

”Yeah I have a few ideas of area, though none on the actual spell we should choose. I figured that general areas would make it easier to focus on the spell itself. But I do not think we should choose any dark spells as we have to test and experiment this on people, either ourselves or our friends. But on the other hand we need to find a spell that is complicated enough that it is not stopped by common shields or a finite incantatem, which makes this a problem as most common spells are stopped by at least one of those two. In the end I figured that we would not need to counteract an actual spell, which at least makes our problem easier. I thought about the spell sectumsempra as my research showed it is one of the very few spells that does not have a counter spell, but it is way to dark for us to use on each other while doing our testing. So practically I have only come up with what areas we should not focus on.” Scorpius looked a bit beaten down by the fact that he had not actually solved the problem, but Albus brightened up.

”Sometimes your intelligence shock me you know. As you said we do not have to counteract an actual spell, meaning we could try to make a spell version of the Thief’s Downfall to defend people from other who use some sort of illusion. We could make it include polyjuice potion, disillusion charms and maybe even animagus magic. Does it sound like an okay subject?” 

”That sounds incredibly hard, but awesome at the same time. Lets do it!” The boys laughed and then Albus turned back towards Scorpius, all signs of laughter gone.

”So lets take this to other room, shall we?” Scorpius smiled and nodded, but before he had the chance to start walking towards the door which he assumed led to the bedroom Albus was as close to him as he was out in the hallway. Albus turned his eyes from the other boys eyes towards his beautifully sculptured lips. He then went even closer which forced Scorpius to back up towards the wall of the room. Albus, who was about an inch shorter than Scorpius, brought his hand up and turned his face down to meet Albus, initiating a passionate kiss. Less than a minute in to the kiss, Scorpius moaned, and Albus could feel the other boy harden. It only took a few minutes before they both had to break apart so that they could breathe, but both had felt it: the passion running through their veins, their hearts adapting to the same pace. The fit together so well, and Albus planned to take full advantage of that. He had plenty of experience kissing other guys, but compared to Scorpius they had all been like lifeless dolls. Scorpius mouth was just perfect: Not too hard and not too soft, not to warm and not too cold. And his mouth had tasted so right, like only Scorpius could do. Albus could not describe the taste, but it was like a mix between heaven, chocolate and happiness. He smiled at Scorpius and then brought him through the door to the bedroom. The room consisted of a huge kingsized bed in the middle of the room, or well in the middle but pushed up with it’s head to the wall, drawers lined two of the walls, there were closets on the same wall as the door through which they had come through and the fourth and last wall contained a door which led to a bathroom as well as mirrors and different sex toys. Albus made sure to distract Scorpius with kisses as he knew the toys would have scared the other boy - he was simply not ready for them yet. Albus took Scorpius to the bed and pushed him, though gently, down on his back. Albus took the time to remove his shirt before following Scorpius down onto the bed where he went back to kissing the blonde. He started with the perfect lips, but this time he did not stop with only a lightly passionate kissed, but instead chewed a little on the others bottom lip to make him open his mouth. Scorpius gladly followed the wordless instruction and opened his mouth, allowing Albus full access. Albus then moved his attention from the lips of the other boy and instead trailed kisses down his neck and up again before biting the tip of Scorpius ear lightly. Scorpius drew in shaky breath mixed with a moan of pleasure. Albus smiled to himself before going back to kissing Scorpius neck. He unbuttoned the first button on the blondes shirt and then proceeded to kiss his collarbones, an action which earned him a small whimper of pleasure. Albus felt like he could get of by listening to the other boys sounds of pleasure alone, but realised what a waste of an opportunity it would be.

He made sure to suck a bit extra on the collarbones before turning his attention back to shirt where he unbuttoned the rest of the buttons before pulling the shirt of completely. Scorpius obliged when he without words asked him to lift himself a little to allow Albus to pull the shirt of, but he seemed almost dazed as he could not understand the kind of pleasure he was receiving. Before Albus could return his attention to kissing the other boy he felt lips touch his own neck sending a wave of pleasure through his body. The lips felt like butterfly wings, and their lightness pushed all of his buttons, making him rock hard.

”Scorpius, if you keep that up I will come too soon. Besides, this is your first time, tonight is all about you. We will have plenty of time to explore each other more later” Albus said with a suggestive tone to his voice. Scorpius shuddered, like he enjoyed the sound of the promise in Albus voice.

Albus went back to kissing the other boy, but instead of staying on the neck he put more pressure on the collarbones before going down the trail of blonde hairs towards the lining of the other boys pants. He teased Scorpius a bit by licking the V-line making the him cry out before he regained control over himself.

”Don’t hold back, Scor” Albus whispered, his voice thick with pleasure. He unbuttoned the pants and dragged them off, the underpants following suit soon after. Albus stopped himself to admire what he had revealed , stop which lasted long enough for Scorpius to open his eyes. Seeing the hungry look on Albus face made him blush and squirm a bit, realising how much the other boy meant to him.

Albus then brought down a single finger to trace the V-line, avoiding the area of Scorpius pulsating manhood and instead let his finger trail the hair above muscles down Scorpius leg, back up again and then a repeat down the other leg.

”Ah stop teasing me Al! It feels so good, but if you keep it up I wont be able to last long enough for sex!” Albus allowed a smile to grace his face before replying:

”And we can’t have that now can we?” Albus stood up from the bed, removing his own underwear and taking the lube out from the drawer next to the bed. He knew he could simply do a lubrication spell, but that had always seemed so impersonal to him. He wanted to see the pleasure in the others face as he prepared him, wanted to feel the other boy before entering him. The foreplay was the most important part of the sex, and sometimes Albus wished more people could see that. Like really, how boring and impersonal wouldn’t it be to just go into the room, magically prepare each other, fuck and leave? Albus wanted the whole deal, preferably with relationship, but iff he couldn’t have that then at least he wanted the full sex experience. He positioned himself between the blondes legs, careful to only let their erections touch featherlight. His actions made Scorpius pull in a sharp breath, which he soon thereafter released with an ”Oh!” when Albus used the moment of disorientation to suck and lick at his collarbone, the best sensitive spot he had found so far. He allowed his head to work its way down, trailing the light hair and carefully avoiding the area where wanted him, until he suddenly allowed his tongue to give Scorpius’ tip a light lick, earning him a moan of pleasure. Albus smiled and said:

”Now that is a sound I like. Keep going, don’t hold it back and I’ll make you scream of pleasure.” His voice was thick with pleasure and lust, making Scorpius shudder. The response was enough for Albus to decide to let Scorpius get a reward, one step closer to his finish. Albus took the other boy’s member in his mouth, careful to add the right amount of pressure if he add too much it would be on the wrong side of painful for Scorpius, but if he added too little it wouldn’t be enough to be mind blowing. And as his goal was to show Scorpius just how amazing his life could be if he chose to spend it with Albus, he needed this to be the best experience of Scorpius life. He let his tongue slide down the underside of the shaft, giving a little extra attention to the tip, earning himself another moan from Scorpius, and this was much louder than the first one.

”Albus, if you are serious about actually having sex, you can not continue that! I swear I thought I had good experience and good self control, and yet you make me look and feel like some 14 years old virgin.” Albus laughed and said:

”Scorpius, experience with the other sex cannot help you in this situation. And stop thinking so much about how you appear, just enjoy and relax.” Scorpius looked him in the eyes, seemingly searching for something, but even though Albus was not sure of what, it seemed as if Scorpius found it. He relaxed, nodded his head and arched his back as Albus went back to pleasuring him.

While he was still licking Scorpius now rock-hard member, Albus opened the jar of lube and made sure his finger was covered in a thick layer. He moved his hear up the length of Scorpius body, and just when he made it to the collarbones he pressed his finger into Scorpius backside. Scorpius drew a deep breath, first of pain but it soon turned into pleasure as Albus continued to suck and kiss on the other boys collarbone. He whispered:

”I am sorry Scorpius, but I swear it will be much easier when I finally penetrate you if we make sure to prepare you thoroughly first. Does it feel okay? Tell me when I can begin to move my finger and remember: Try to relax as much as possible, and if you find that it is too much: tell me!” Scorpius looked up at him and then nodded.

”You can move. I think.” Albus smiled at his lover and then went back to kissing him, this time on the mouth, a deep kiss which stole all of Scorpius attention. He began to move his finger, but got no reply from other, or at least not any reply considering pain. Scorpius arched his back and moaned as Albus hit his prostate. The sounds made Albus insides clench in pleasure, so he prepared another finger and inserted it with the first one. No matter how much he couldn’t wait to be inside the other boy, he knew that pain was never a good start of sex, and his will not to hurt the other boy was stronger than his urge for sex. Finally he was prepared enough to add his third finger, an action which made Scorpius hissed in pain before his mouth was covered by Albus’ and his mouth filled with the others tongue. He moved his finger in a slow pace, picking up the tempo slowly in order not to hurt Scorpius. He also varied the direction in which he moved his fingers, sometimes it was a normal thrust and sometimes he curled his fingers hit the prostate, earning himself moans, shivers and various guttural noises unknown to mankind. Finally he deemed the other boy as ready as he would ever be, knowing that it was impossible to make the first ever penetration completely painless, but also knowing that he had taken every single precaution he could. He used his other hand, the one which was not buried deep inside Scorpius’ ass, to prepare his own member, covering it with lube which he warmed up in his hand before applying. He knew from own experience how unpleasant cold lube was, and he would never do that to anyone ever again. Finally he felt as he could do no more, but before he removed his fingers he opened his mouth and said:

”Scorpius, you are as ready as you can be by now. I can’t make it entirely painless, but I have everything in power. I will enter you slowly and then stop to give you time to adjust, but tell me if I need to slow down, okay?” Scorpius looked a bit pale and scared, but still he nodded and put on a brave face. Albus pulled his fingers out, and before Scorpius behind had a change of closing up what Albus had stretched out, he replaced it with his throbbing member. He moaned loudly as he slid in, careful to be slow but overly aware of how tight and nice the other boy felt. As soon as he was buried balls deep in Scorpius he still, fighting more with himself than he had ever done before, knowing Scorpius needed time. He felt so good, it was by far the best experience he had ever had, so he fought so he wouldn’t ruin it. Scorpius had clenched up, shutting his eyes and fought with his breathing, so Albus leaned over to kiss him again, taking his mind of the pain. He kissed his softly on the mouth first, but soon allowed himself to let the kiss go deeper, and Scorpius pain turned to pleasure. Albus waited a little more, only to be absolutely sure his lover was okay, and went back to his original pleasure giving activity: Kissing the collarbone. He then began to move with careful, slow thrusts, earning himself a moan and an arch of the back from Scorpius, as well as a moan from himself. Never had he felt so much pleasure as he did in that exact moment, but that only served to prove his point: He and Scorpius were made for each other. He sped up his thrusting a little, completely aware of the fact that Scorpius could handle it and that it was him, Albus, that needed to go slow in order to last long enough.

”Please Albus! Faster and harder, please! It feels so good!” Albus smiled a little, thinking that Scorpius obviously was so lost in the pleasure that his brain was functioning badly, or he really needed practise in the area of dirty talk. Either way it was cute, the words almost innocently spoken. But Albus would do almost anything to please the owner of the words, so he sped up and put a bit more pressure behind each thrust. He moved his hand so that while he member slid in and out of his lover, his hands held the hips of Scorpius in order to help him return the thrusts. The slightly changed position was enough to make Albus hit the blondes prostate with each thrust, earning him more of those guttural sounds he had come to love so much.

”Al, I wont be able to last much longer.” The words were a mix between pleasure and desperation, making a new smile blossom on Albus’ face.

”Then come my beautiful Slytherin” Albus said in his slightly husky voice, and as Scorpius shuddered Albus could also feel his cum as it sprayed both of their chests and Albus followed not far behind. Both boys rode out there pleasure as Albus kept up his pace for a few more seconds, allowing them the full experience. Albus hugged and kissed Scorpius one more time before he slowly removed his no-longer-hard member from the other boy.

”That was amazing. I can’t believe I ever hesitated, thinking it would be scary and not as good as it is with girls!” Scorpius was a weird mix of exhausted and thrilled, making Albus laugh out loud.

”Oh god you are so cute Scor. Try to rest a little, dinner is in about an hour” Albus said, and then turned so he could pull Scorpius into his chest, hugging him as both boys played still, content with resting in each others arms. Albus was still unsure about his future with Scorpius, knowing it would take a lot more than one good night of sex, but also knowing he couldn’t have gotten a better start.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it!  
> Feel free to leave feedback/kudos :) All input is encouraged as it helps me with my writing :)
> 
> //purpleforest


End file.
